


Tak Disangka

by samushou_25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Hinata Shouyou, Confessions, HBD, Hinata : 23 yo, Ini apa, Kissing, M/M, Osamu : 24 yo, Self-Indulgent, adult miya osamu, asupan di hari ulang tahun, badai, petir - Freeform, salah ketik, tak jelas, typo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samushou_25/pseuds/samushou_25
Summary: Shouyou dan kebodohannya.





	Tak Disangka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samushou_25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samushou_25/gifts).



Langit di luar terlihat mendung dan petir saling menyambar. Shouyou yang tengah terlelap, terbangun saat mendengar notifikasi dari ponsel nya. Sambil mengucek mata, ia membuka ponsel pintar nya dan mendapati dia telah menerima pesan baru dari seseorang. Pesan itu ternyata berasal dari Osamu yang berisi foto model rambut baru Osamu. Shouyou yang kala itu masih setengah bangun mengetik balasan untuk pesan Osamu. Sesudah ia selesai mengetik, ia langsung mengirim pesan itu tanpa mengecek kembali apa yang telah ia ketik dan kembali membaringkan diri lalu memejamkan mata diiringi hujan deras yang mulai membasahi bumi diluar sana.

Selang beberapa menit, Shouyou kembali dibangunkan oleh dering ponsel nya. Usai mengumpulkan setengah kesadaran nya, Shouyou menjawab panggilan itu.

“Halo...?” ucap Shouyou dengan suara yang masih serak.

_“Shou, aku juga menyukai mu,”_ ujar suara diseberang sana.

Shouyou yang mendengar itu langsung terlonjak dan tanpa sengaja mematikan panggilan dari si lawan bicara. Saat ini, Shouyou sudah benar-benar bangun karena kejutan yang ia terima tadi. Ia mengecek kembali _ID_ dari si pemanggil tadi yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Osamu. Shouyou, yang teringat dia sempat bertukar pesan dengan Osamu tadi, cepat-cepat mengecek kembali isi pesan yang ia kirim tadi.

Shouyou sadar ternyata ia telah salah mengetik pesan balasan yang ia tujukan pada Osamu. Ia bermaksud mengetikkan ‘ _Aku menyukai rambutmu’_ namun yang ia ketik dan kirim adalah ‘ _Aku menyukaimu’._

Shouyou mengumpati kebodohan nya sendiri. Tidak heran Kageyama sering sekali memarahi nya bodoh. Sumpah, Shouyou sekarang kebingungan, apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia tak mau menyakiti perasaan Osamu. Bukannya Shouyou membenci Osamu atau apa, hanya saja, urusan asmara tak pernah benar-benar lewat dan terpikirkan oleh seorang Hinata Shouyou.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Shouyou mengambil sebuah keputusan dan kembali menelepon Osamu.

“ _Halo, Shou? Kamu tidak apa-apa? Kenapa tadi teleponnya terputus?”_ tanya Osamu khawatir.

Shouyou menarik napas dan membuang nya pelan lalu memantapkan hati dan berkata, “Halo, Osamu-san? Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Maaf tadi aku masih setengah tertidur, sepertinya tak sengaja tertekan. Anu begini, Osamu-san, bagaimana kalau kita coba berkencan dulu?”

Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada balasan dari seberang sana, Shouyou menjauhkan ponsel nya dari telinga nya dan menatap layar nya. Shouyou mengernyitkan kening heran, karena panggilannya belum dimatikan tapi tak ada balasan.

“Halo...?” Shouyou mencoba sekali lagi mencari-cari keberadaan Osamu diseberang sana, namun tetap saja tak ada balasan. Shouyou memutuskan untuk menutup telepon nya saja dulu, mungkin jaringan sedang tidak bagus karena cuaca yang buruk.

Shouyou kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri. Sehabis mandi, Shouyou bermaksud membuat sarapan, perut kosong benar-benar bukan hal favorit nya. Namun perjalanannya ke dapur harus terhenti saat bel apartemen nya berbunyi. Dengan langkah yang masih malas, Shouyou berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu.

Alangkah terkejutnya Shouyou mendapati Osamu yang basah kuyup tengah berdiri didepan pintu apartemen nya. Shouyou tau sekali alat transportasi favorit Osamu adalah motor _sport_ pembelian ibu nya saat ulang tahun si kembar yang ke-20, mereka masing-masing mendapat satu unit motor. Wah, ibu mereka kaya juga ya, Shouyou bermonolog dengan batinnya sendiri saat menerima kabar ini dari Osamu dulu, jiwa miskin nya bergejolak. Tapi Shouyou tak pernah menyangka Osamu akan nekat menembus hujan dengan motor itu.

“Astaga, Osamu-san! Kamu gila ya? Kenapa nekat datang kesini saat cuaca buruk begini,” ucap Shouyou setengah berteriak memarahi kelakuan bodoh Osamu. Yang dimarahi hanya tersenyum dan langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Shouyou. Namun setelah menyadari sekujur tubuhnya sedang dalam keadaan basah kuyup, dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukannya.

“Astaga, maaf, Sho----,“ ucapan Osamu terpotong saat melihat wajah Shouyou yang memerah akibat pelukan mendadak dari Osamu.

“O-Osamu-san masuk dulu, basuh dan keringkan badan, nanti sakit,” ujar Shouyou terbata sambil memandu Osamu ke kamar mandi. Shouyou memberikan handuk dan baju ganti kepada Osamu. Shouyou sendiri bersyukur dia masih menyimpan baju-baju yang ditinggal sepupu jauh nya saat berkunjung tahun lalu. Shouyou tidak mungkin memberikan baju nya sendiri, yang notabene berukuran kecil, kepada Osamu yang berotot dan tinggi. Kadang mengingat proporsi tubuh nya sendiri membuat Shouyou merasa kesal.

Saat Osamu membasuh dirinya, Shouyou sedang mengganti pakaian nya yang sedikit basah akibat ulah Osamu. Shouyou yang mengingat kejadian tadi, kembali merona. Apa-apaan ini, kenapa jantung nya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Sesudah mengganti pakaian, ia kembali berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri dan coklat panas untuk Osamu.

Begitu Osamu keluar dari kamar mandi, ia disambut oleh aroma telur goreng dan daging asap yang berasal dari dapur. Ia mengikuti aroma itu dan melihat Shouyou sedang menyantap sarapannya yang menurut Osamu agak terlambat.

“Kamu baru sarapan jam segini, Shou? Tumben. Biasa kamu bangun pagi-pagi sekali kan?” tanya Osamu sambil menghampiri Shouyou.“Ah Osamu-san, ini coklat panas untuk mu, minumlah. Iya, semalam aku mengerjakan sesuatu sampai larut malam,” ucap Shouyou sembari menyodorkan segelas coklat panas ke Osamu. Osamu menerimanya dan berjalan menuju sofa.

“Jadi, ada apa Osamu-san kesini meski cuaca diluar sedang buruk?” tanya Shouyou sambil menggigit potongan terakhir daging asap nya.

“Aku ingin menjawab ajakan kencan mu,” jawab Osamu sambil menyeruput coklat panasnya.

“Ta-tapi kan bisa Osamu-san jawab lewat telepon saja, bahaya menembus hujan deras seperti ini!” balas Shouyou sambil meletakkan piring kotor di tempat pencucian piring dan kemudian berjalan menuju sofa dimana Osamu sedang duduk.

“Tidak, Shou, ini penting. Aku harus menjawab nya secara tatap muka,” Osamu meraih tangan Shouyou, “ _Please take care of me, Shouyou_ ,” ujar Osamu lagi sembari mencium punggung tangan Shouyou. Shouyou sedikit melompat saat itu terjadi dan wajahnya merah padam. “Ba-baik, Osamu-san,” balasnya terbata.

Osamu yang melihat wajah merona Shouyou merasa senang dan memeluk erat badan kecil Shouyou. Awalnya Shouyou ragu, haruskah dia membalas pelukan Osamu atau tidak. Belum sempat Shouyou memutuskan apa yang akan dia lakukan di situasi ini, tiba-tiba Osamu agak melonggarkan pelukan mereka. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa tumbuh dalam hati Shouyou saat itu terjadi dan ia tak mengerti mengapa.

Osamu menatap wajahnya dalam, begitu juga dengan Shouyou, ia balas menatap wajah Osamu. Shouyou belum pernah menatap si abu sedekat ini. Mata rubahnya mengkilap memantulkan cahaya kilat yang menembus jendela kaca apartemen Shouyou. Saat sedang memperhatikan mata Osamu, Shouyou menyadari sesuatu. Bulu mata nya lentik sekali astaga, teriak Shouyou dalam hati. Kemudian dia menurunkan pandangan nya ke hidung mancung Osamu, lalu turun lagi ke bibir merah Osamu. Bibirnya terlihat agak kering, pikir Shouyou.

Osamu menyadari si jingga yang mulai menunduk, meraih wajah Shouyou untuk mempertemukan tatapan mereka kembali. Dia membelai lembut wajah si kecil dengan senyuman terpatri di wajah nya sendiri. Jantung Shouyou berdetak kencang, matanya berusaha lari dari tatapan Osamu.

“Shou, aku disini, loh. Kamu lihat kemana, sih?” tanya Osamu dengan nada jail.

“A-aku sedang mengecek apa aku sudah mematikan kompor nya atau belum,” jawab Shouyou gugup.

Osamu melepas tawa kecil mendengar alasan Shouyou sambil memainkan rambut jingga nya yang mencuat kesana kemari. Si pemilik rambut mendongak untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Osamu dengan rambut nya. Saat itu, pandangan mereka akhirnya bertemu kembali. Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat diiringi suara petir yang masih menyambar diluar sana.

Entah mendapat dorongan apa, Osamu memiringkan sedikit dan memajukan wajah nya. Di sisi lain, Shouyou refleks memejamkan mata. Mereka menempelkan bibir untuk beberapa saat. Shouyou yang sudah mulai sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi merasa panik. Dia tak tau harus berbuat apa.

Osamu, yang sepertinya mulai menyadari kepanikan Shouyou, mulai menggerakkan bibir nya sembari mengalungkan lengan si kecil ke lehernya. Dengan lembut, dia menarik tubuh Shouyou ke dekapannya.

Shouyou yang tak punya pengalaman sama sekali hanya bisa terdiam, membiarkan Osamu yang bekerja, membiarkan Osamu menguasai bibirnya. Shouyou merasa sedikit aneh, bibir manusia memang terasa seperti ini ya? Seperti.... cumi-cumi? Entahlah, terasa kenyal tapi tidak amis. Namun, Shouyou tak merasa keberatan dengan keanehan ini, ia malah menikmati sensasi ini dan berharap ini tak akan pernah berhenti ia rasakan. Saat ini, Shouyou merasa ia sudah kehilangan kewarasannya.

Osamu melepaskan ciumannya, sadar kalau ia terus melanjutkan ini, Shouyou akan pingsan karena kehabisan oksigen. Ia lalu menatap Shouyou. Wajahnya memerah karena kekurangan oksigen, mulutnya terengah-engah berusaha menangkap udara disekitarnya. Poni jingga Shouyou yang berserakkan di dahi nya, di angkat oleh Osamu. Dia menanamkan sebuah ciuman disana.

“Aku mencintai mu, Shou,” ucap nya sambil membelai lembut wajah Shouyou. Si lawan bicara hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dengan canggung dengan jantung yang berdetak sangat kencang. Bahkan dia sendiri mulai takut kalau kalau jantung nya akan meledak.

Sebenarnya Shouyou hanya mengajak Osamu kencan untuk tidak menyakiti perasaan nya. Shouyou berpikir, mungkin dengan kencan, Osamu akan sadar kalau Shouyou itu tidak begitu spesial dan akan memutuskan untuk berteman saja.

Namun, sekarang Shouyou tidak yakin kalau dia mau hubungan nya dengan Osamu hanya sebatas teman saja.

**Author's Note:**

> Entah kenapa tiap baca judul nya, Pia make nada Tenda Biru nya Desy Ratnasari. Also selamat memasuki usia kepala dua, diriku :”) bye teens //y. 
> 
> Anyway terima kasih banyak buat Mbak Nia yang sudah mau berbaik hati ngebetain www, astaga setelah edit disana sini, akhirnya fic ini akhir nya bisa dipublish di hari yang ku inginkan. 
> 
> Also buat Mbak Fetus, semangat ya ngerjain tugas nya hshshshs, jangan ngerasa g enak karena g jadi ngebetain, tugas nya mbak lebih penting. Makasih loh udah mau sering ngobrol sama aku, meski kebanyakan kita saling ngeshare receh karena selera humor kita itu selevel. 
> 
> And last but not least, makasih banyak buat para reader yang ud baca, makasih juga buat kudos dan komen-komen nya. Kalau ada kritik dan sara boleh langsung komen aja www, saya senang jika saya bisa memperbaiki diri agar menjadi lbh baik lagi.
> 
> Oiya klo mau ngobrol ngobrol boleh langsung ke twitter ku aja : @samushou_25


End file.
